In previous dual-band antennas designed for use on a vehicle the radiating element for the EHF band (Extra-High Frequency which is around 54 GHz) has been so close to the vehicle that its radiation pattern is undesirable due to blockage from and interaction with vehicle obstructions. Furthermore, the previous designs have been such that it is obvious to an observer that the antenna has dual-band capability, and in a military application this can be highly disadvantageous.